Une histoire de salle commune, de couvre-feu et de désinfectant
by Ael98
Summary: OS. Pour une fois, Hermione transgresse les règles et reste après le couvre-feu un peu plus longtemps dans la salle commune pour lire. Elle est loin de s'imaginer ce qui va lui arriver... (Hermione/?)


**Une histoire de salle commune, de couvre-feu et de désinfectant.**

Il m'agaçait. Il m'avait toujours agacée. Son fichu air si sûr de lui, et sa fichue manie à ne jamais respecter le règlement. Il se croyait au-dessus de tout, au dessus des règles, au-dessus des lois. Jamais sérieux, toujours à plaisanter, à chercher de nouvelles idées de farces. Et il se croyait drôle, par-dessus le marché !

Mais il était plus vieux, et je n'étais qu'en quatrième année. Je n'avais aucune autorité sur lui, et ne pouvait rien lui dire. L'année prochaine, si j'étais choisie pour être préfète (mon plus grand souhait !), je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire respecter le règlement. Et même à lui enlever quelques points si cela s'avérait être nécessaire. Oui, même contre ma propre maison. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de se corriger un minimum…

J'étais bien installée au fond d'un fauteuil, en train de lire tranquillement un livre sur les runes pour me détendre, au coin du feu, dans la salle commune. L'ambiance était assez calme, nous étions une soirée de semaine de décembre, et la plupart des élèves était fatigué. J'étais donc bien, paisible. Petit à petit, les étudiants ont commencé à remonter dans leurs chambres un coup d'œil à ma montre m'a appris qu'il était l'heure du couvre-feu, l'heure à laquelle chacun était censé remonter dans son dortoir. Mais je n'avais nullement envie de rejoindre les autres. Les filles allaient encore piailler pendant des heures, ayant des conversations futiles. Nous n'avions absolument pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. J'ai regardé autour de moi : j'étais la dernière élève. J'ai éteint la lumière principale et ai murmuré « lumos ! ». Ma baguette s'est légèrement allumée : juste ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir lire confortablement, sans m'abîmer les yeux. Je me suis donc ré-installée dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux de la salle commune, et me suis re-plongée dans ma lecture.

J'abordais un chapitre passionnant, à propos des origines des différentes formes de caractères des runes anciennes, quand un bruit m'a fait sursautée. C'était un bruit de choc, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné, suivi d'un bruit de verre et d'une exclamation de douleur. Je me suis levée d'un bond, faisant par la même occasion tomber mon livre, et ai pointé ma baguette en direction du bruit.

\- Ah ! Qui est là ? s'est exclamée la personne, surprise par la lumière.

J'ai augmenté l'intensité de la lumière dégagée par ma baguette pour identifier l'intrus. Lui, évidemment. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Après tout, qui d'autre aurait pu être levé à vingt-trois heures un mardi soir, après le couvre-feu ? Lui aussi m'a rapidement reconnue.

\- Ah, c'est toi Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'est-il exclamé d'une voix assez basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? ai-je hurlé. Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir depuis plus d'une demi-heure !

\- Chuuuuuut ! m'a-t-il réprimandé en mettant un doigt devant la bouche.

\- Quoi ? ai-je repris sur le même ton.

\- Mais fais moins de bruit, enfin ! Tu vas nous faire repérer et on sera bon pour une semaine de retenue !

\- Hors de question que j'aille en retenue à cause de toi, Fred Weasley ! ai-je hurlé.

\- Mais alors parle moins fort enfin !

J'ai haussé les épaules. Mon regard s'est alors posé sur ce qui avait causé le bruit de verre brisé : une dizaine de petites fioles réduites en pièces étaient étalées un peu partout autour de lui. Il avait d'ailleurs l'un de ses pieds, nus, en sang.

\- Tu saignes, lui ai-je remarqué.

Il a jeté un regard en direction de ses pieds.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais mal. J'ai dû me couper.

J'ai fait trois pas pour me rapprocher de lui et examiner sommairement sa blessure, en prenant garde de ne pas, à mon tour, me couper.

\- Hum, ça n'a pas l'air trop profond.

\- Ca tombe bien, je n'aurai pas pu aller à l'infirmerie de toute manière, a-t-il répondu, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

\- Quoi ? Mais il faut quand même te soigner !

\- Hermione. Je ne peux me pointer à cette heure à l'infirmerie avec cette coupure. Qu'est-ce que je leur donnerai, comme explication ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Je me suis sentie un peu bête.

\- Il n'empêche, profond ou pas tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, ça va s'infecter.

\- Oh, je vais passer un peu d'eau dessus si ça peut te rassurer, a-t-il lancé négligemment.

J'ai soupiré.

\- Assieds-toi ici, je reviens, lui ai ordonné en pointant un fauteuil.

Il n'a pas protesté et s'est exécuté. Je suis allée dans ma chambre en vitesse pour récupérer un kit de premier secours moldu que j'avais emporté de chez moi. Heureusement, mes colocataires dormaient déjà. Je suis revenue dans la salle commune, quelques minutes plus tard, tenant victorieusement à la main du désinfectant, du coton et de quoi faire un bandage.

\- Eclaire-moi, lui ai-je ordonné en lui tendant ma baguette.

Il l'a attrapée et m'a lancé un regard interrogateur en me voyant mettre un peu de désinfectant sur un coton.

\- Euh… Tu fais quoi là exactement, Hermione ?

\- Bah… C'est évident non ? Je te soigne !

\- Mais… T'es au courant que la magie, ça existe ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Le temps de trouver le bon sort… C'est aussi simple de passer par les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Il m'a lancé un regard un peu effrayé en voyant ma main et le coton s'approcher de sa plaie.

\- Euh… T'es sûre de toi là ?

\- Enfin, j'ai fait ça et on m'a fait ça des centaines de fois ! Chez les moldus c'est normal ! Ca n'a rien de risqué ou dangereux, je ne suis pas en train de t'opérer !

\- Si tu le dis…

Lorsque j'ai passé pour la première fois le coton sur sa plaie ensanglantée, il a sursauté.

\- Eh ! Mais ça pique !

\- Qui est-ce qui me disait de faire moins de bruit il y a cinq minutes ? ai-je ironisé. C'est normal que ça pique, c'est pour désinfecter !

\- T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir !

\- C'aurait été moins drôle !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser encore une fois le coton sur sa blessure, il a reculé son pied.

\- Fred, s'il te plait, ne fais pas d'histoires et reste en place.

\- Mais ça va faire mal !

\- Mais t'as quel âge enfin ? Serre un peu les dents, c'est un mal nécessaire !

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas tester un sort ?

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre et ai appliqué le coton sur la plaie. Il a grimacé. Nous sommes restés ainsi silencieux quelques minutes, moi désinfectant la blessure, lui m'observant d'un air inquiet et un peu sceptique.

\- C'est pas la mort non plus ! ai-je protesté. C'est supportable, franchement ! Bon, regarde, j'ai presque fini. Tu ne risqueras plus d'infection.

\- Euh… merci, a-t-il répondu, soulagé de voir le coton piquant s'éloigner.

\- Bon, comme ça saigne encore je vais quand même te faire un bandage, lui ai-je annoncé.

J'ai découpé un morceau dans la bande et ai commencé à lui enrouler autour du pied. Rassuré, il commençait à reprendre confiance en lui. Il a repris son air un peu malicieux.

\- Mais au fait, mademoiselle règlement, dis-moi un peu… Que faisais-tu à une heure pareille dans la salle commune ? a-t-il souri.

J'ai rougi, un peu honteuse d'avoir été surprise en train d'enfreindre les règles.

\- Euh, eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Je… lisais.

\- Mais l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée, non ? a-t-il repris malicieusement.

\- Pas depuis très longtemps… ai-je bredouillé.

\- Il n'empêche, si tu t'étais faite prendre, tu aurais été bonne pour une, voir plusieurs, heure de retenue… Pas très sérieux tout ça !

J'ai gardé le regard baissé sur le bandage. Justement, je venais de le finir. J'ai serré un peu fort la bande avant de lui lancer, sèchement :

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

L'ingratitude de ce type était quand même impressionnante ! Je venais de passer un quart d'heure à le soigner, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire pour me remercier c'était me provoquer ! Sans lui lancer un regard, je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier de mon dortoir, furieuse.

\- Eh, Hermione ! Attends !

Une main s'est posée sur mon bras, me retenant. Excédée, je me suis retournée.

\- Quoi ?

Il était plus proche que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et son expression était assez douce, étrangement.

\- Le… Le prends pas mal, c'était juste pour te taquiner, tu sais… Je… Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, a-t-il fait, un peu confus.

Je me suis dégagée un peu brusquement.

\- C'est bon Fred, tu sais quoi ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi !

Il m'a dévisagée, légèrement surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Tu ne respectes rien, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser, tu t'en fiches de ce que les autres peuvent penser ou ressentir ! Tu es impossible !

\- Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? m'a-t-il demandé, avec une drôle d'intonation dans la voix.

J'ai une nouvelle fois haussé les épaules, et m'apprêtais à faire volte-face pour retourner dans mon dortoir, quand il a posé une main sur mon visage.

\- Regarde-moi, Hermione… Tu le penses vraiment ?

J'ai tenté de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme un type comme ça ? Egoïste et arrogant ?

J'ai baissé les yeux. De son autre main, il m'a relevé la tête.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux, Hermione… C'est vraiment ça que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?

Il avait une intonation déçue dans la voix, et une pointe de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort. Il était immature, oui, mais pas égoïste, bien au contraire. Ni même arrogant. Il avait vraiment l'air blessé. Je me sentais mal. Incapable de soutenir son regard profond. Et la sensation de ses mains sur mon visage m'empêchait de me concentrer et de penser correctement.

\- Je…

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, alors… Alors tout ça ne sert à rien. Alors ça ne sert à rien que je te parle. Ca ne sert à rien que j'essaie en vain d'obtenir ton attention. Ca ne sert à rien que je te lance des petites piques en essayant de te faire réagir, juste pour que tu t'intéresses à moi. Ca ne sert à rien que je continue d'espérer qu'un jour on puisse…

Il s'est interrompu. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Toute trace de raison avait quitté mon esprit. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

\- Qu'un jour on puisse… ? me suis-je entendue répéter.

Il a rougi, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il était tellement… différent de d'habitude. Je découvrais un nouveau Fred, bien loin de l'image que j'avais de lui. Un Fred humain, peu sûr de lui. Si loin du Fred confiant et blagueur de d'habitude. Un Fred… touchant. Un Fred que j'avais enfin de réconforter, sans savoir comment.

\- A quoi bon ? Apparemment, il faut mieux que j'arrête de… Désolé de t'avoir importunée, désolé de t'avoir vexée. Ce n'était pas mon intention première…

Il m'a lâché, et a reculé de quelques pas. Il a pointé l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

\- Bon eh bien j'imagine que je ferais mieux de… d'y aller… Je… Merci Hermione pour… tu sais, le bandage… C'était… gentil…. Et… Encore désolé…

Lentement, il s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers l'escalier, pendant que je restais là, les bras ballants, sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remonte. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme ça. Mais je n'osais pas le rappeler. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais peur de réaliser pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur s'était serré lorsque j'avais croisé son regard. C'était nouveau, c'était inconnu, et ça me compressait le cœur.

\- Euh… Fred, attends !

Il s'est arrêté, s'est retourné et m'a lancé d'une voix plein d'espoir :

\- Quoi ?

J'ai essayé de réfléchir, à toute allure, mais toute faculté cérébrale semblait m'avoir abandonnée.

\- Je… Tu… On peut pas remonter comme ça ! Il reste des bouts de verre partout !

Quelle excuse stupide ! Je me suis maudite intérieurement.

\- Oh… Ce n'est que ça…

Il a sorti sa baguette, a murmuré un sort et les éclats de verre ont disparu.

\- Voilà. C'est réglé… On peut y aller maintenant… a-t-il murmuré, abattu.

Il a repris sa route en direction de l'escalier.

\- Je… C'est pas tout Fred… Je… Je suis désolée moi aussi… Mais le truc c'est que… Je supporte pas de te voir comme ça… Encore plus en sachant que c'est à cause de moi… Je… Pardon Fred, pardon ! J'ai été trop loin, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je…

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux se sont emplis de larmes. J'ai eu un hoquet et ma voix a tremblé. Il s'est à nouveau retourné, plus lentement.

\- Mais… Tu pleures ?

Il s'est alors rapproché, lentement, pas par pas.

\- Eh, Hermione ! Calme-toi ! murmurait-il doucement en avançant.

\- Déso…Désolée, ai-je hoqueté. Désolée Fred… Déso…

\- Eh, c'est rien ! C'est pas grave ! Eh, c'est tout !

Il était arrivé à ma hauteur. Il a hésité, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ayant peur de me brusquer aussi, sûrement. Il a quand même fini par m'envelopper dans ses bras. Je me sentais mieux, à l'abri. Puis, quand il a senti que j'étais calmée, il m'a relâché et a fait un petit pas en arrière. Il était encore très proche quand même.

\- Encore désolée. Pour ce que j'ai dit et pour… après, ai-je bredouillé. Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ca arrive à tout le monde de craquer.

Nous sommes restés là comme ça un long moment, à se fixer l'un l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais j'ai quand même fini par lâcher, sans m'en rendre compte :

\- Bon. Il va falloir qu'on remonte…

\- Oui.

Mais pourtant aucun de nous n'a bougé.

\- Bon. Bonne nuit…

J'ai esquissé un pas en arrière.

\- Non, attends Hermione !

Et à ce moment, tout est allé extrêmement vite. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui m'arrivait.

\- Qu'un jour on puisse faire ça, a-t-il soufflé.

Et il s'est avancé, et sans que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Il est resté comme ça quelques secondes, puis s'est reculé aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Je l'ai fixé, un peu ahurie. Il a souri.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Et il est reparti dans son dortoir. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et lui ai lancé :

\- Au fait, Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, toi, en bas à cette heure avec dix fioles en verre dans le noir ?

Il s'est arrêté, s'est retourné, m'a lancé un regard malicieux et a lâché en souriant :

\- Mystère et boule de gomme !

Et il est rentré dans sa chambre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! C'est assez court, assez prévisible, mais j'adore ce couple, et il n'y a pas énormément de texte sur eux, alors...


End file.
